


Physical Training

by Astrals (Evoxine)



Series: Contract Killers!Arc [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Kinktober 2017, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine/pseuds/Astrals
Summary: In which Levi and Eren take a much needed break from a session of arduous physical training.Written for Kinktober 2017 – Day 18 & 19, Nipple Play + Masturbation





	Physical Training

**Author's Note:**

> this arc is probably just gonna be for porn, honestly.
> 
>  
> 
> [Click for Links!](https://bluedveins.wixsite.com/evoxine)

“You realize I _let_ you beat me, right?” Levi pants, sweaty back slick against the mats on the ground. Eren’s got him pinned down, a knee digging into his hip and a forearm pressing down across his sternum. From above, Eren chuckles, the sound a little breathless, and finally lets Levi go. Levi’s been putting Eren through rigorous physical training over the past few weeks in preparation for their mission in Russia. While Eren knows he’ll never takeover Levi’s position as their best fighter, he always tries his best. Sometimes – not often –, he manages to win a fight or two.

“Sure, sure,” he drawls, slumping down by the wall. Grabbing a bottle of water out of the cooler, he drains it in one go. A trickle of water runs down the corner of his mouth and down onto the chiseled plains of his chest; Levi followed the droplets with his eyes.

“The second I catch my breath, we’re going again,” Levi says, getting to his feet and walking over to Eren. He’s reaching for an energy drink when an arm slinks around his waist – in an instant, he finds himself flat on his ass, back flush against Eren’s torso.

He squirms, the feeling of sweat on sweat a little too much for him to bear. But Eren simply tightens his grip on his superior and waits until Levi gives in, the latter too exhausted to fight anymore. At least Eren’s willing to grab the energy drink for him, Levi muses.

They sit like that for a while, replenishing their fluids as the film of sweat on their skin dries off. Levi fiddles with his phone, and Eren busies himself by tracing abstract patterns up and down Levi’s body – thank goodness Levi isn’t ticklish, or he’ll have his ass beaten in five seconds flat.

It’s with an absent mind that Eren slides the pad of his thumb across one of Levi’s nipples. The accidental action sends a jolt of unexpected arousal through Levi’s body, and he jerks in Eren’s hold. Both of them freeze, unsure of how to proceed.

Then, Eren takes a gamble and thumbs at the hardened nipple again.

“Fuck, Eren, stop –”

Levi’s words break out into a garbled mess when Eren pinches a nipple lightly; Levi’s head falls back to land on Eren’s shoulder, and Eren can’t help but push his hips into the man’s plush ass.

He rolls a nipple around and around in tight, concentric circles, enraptured by the blissed-out look on Levi’s face as his phone clatters to the ground. Nails dig into the flesh of his thighs, and the small bursts of pain simply serve to spur Eren on.

When he reaches for the waistband of Levi’s pants, however, Levi slaps his hand away.

“Don’t. We’re both dirty.”

“But –”

“I’ll do it.”

Levi nudges Eren’s hand back up to his chest – when both nipples are being tweaked, flicked, and rolled between deft fingertips, Levi reaches down into his pants and fists his half-hard cock.

“At least let me see,” Eren murmurs, breath hot on Levi’s cheek. With a grunt, Levi pulls his cock out of his pants, swipes a string of precum off the tip, and strokes down the shaft a few times.

“Have I ever told you how perfect your cock is,” Eren says, wetting a finger with his spit and rubbing the damp skin over a nipple. Levi’s cock twitches, and Levi sighs in pleasure.

“Yeah, whenever it’s in your ass.”

Eren laughs, continues rolling those pretty nipples, and gazes down at how Levi’s hips are subtly rocking up into his fist. His cock is fully erect now, curved slightly towards his chest, the smooth head flushed red.

“Pinch them a little harder,” Levi mutters, eyes screwed shut as he starts pumping his cock with the full intention of reaching an orgasm.

“Yes sir.”

The air around them fills with the muted sounds of Levi’s moans, Eren’s heavy breathing, and the slippery slide of a hand moving up and down a straining cock.

Eren’s erection has been steadily growing ever since he caught sight of Levi’s cock, and it springs to full attention when Levi reaches down past his balls with his free hand. Eren can’t see from this angle, but it doesn’t take a genius to figure out what Levi’s using that hand for. He knows Levi isn’t going to breach the tight muscle – because it’s filthy and he hasn’t showered yet –, but he can guarantee that there’s a lot of pressure being placed on the man’s entrance.

“I wish you were doing that to me,” Eren huffs. Levi can hear the pout in his voice.

“Later,” he says, the promise hanging thick between them.

When Eren stops rolling Levi’s nipples and switches to a rapid flicking, an obscene moan rips out from Levi’s throat. Levi’s hand around his cock speeds up, thumb swiping over his dripping slit, fist sliding back down a swollen shaft to cup at his balls.

Eren can tell Levi’s close, so he shuffles out from behind and pushes Levi down onto his back. Hovering over the shorter man, he leans down and curls his tongue around an abused nipple, giving it a few kittenish licks before sucking it into the wet heat of his mouth.

“ _God_ , Eren, you do that so well,” Levi groans, veins bulging on the side of his neck from all the blood rushing straight to his cock.

Eren hums, teeth scraping along the nub in his mouth.

Levi comes without any warning whatsoever, cock twitching in his hand as come spurts out. Eren pulls away, sticks his own hand down his pants as Levi come lands all over his chest, and furiously fists his cock until he orgasms with a shudder inside his underwear.

“Alright,” Levi says, eyes glazed as he stares up at the ceiling. His cock is still hanging out of his pants, and Eren reaches down to give it an affectionate squeeze. Levi doesn’t even bother admonishing Eren for that. “I’m gonna take a shower.”

“Hey, don’t forget about –”

“If you’re not done with your shower by the time I’m done with mine, I’m not fucking you.”

Levi doesn’t think he’s ever seen Eren run this fast. 


End file.
